THE NANNYseason 7 episode 1 well, in my mind
by wonderful-world-of-disneyxo
Summary: Chapter 2 is posted! Thx to my reviewers of chp. 1' come back and review again!
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy this story that is supposed to summarize the first part of what would be the season 7 pilot. **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS….I JUST OWN MY IMAGINATION =]**

The Nanny-not long after series finale

(RECAP-CC AND NILES MARRIED, FRAN HAS TWINS, MAGGIE AND BRIGHTON GO TO FRANCE, MAGGIE GETS MARRIED, FRAN AND FAMILY [INCLLUDING PARENTS AND YETTA] MOVE TO CALI)

"Darling, can you please get that?" Maxwell Sheffield, Broadway producer, asked his wife Fran, referring to the phone.

"Sure thing, honey…" Fran exclaimed, marching down the stairs in her short skirt and tight top.

She just put the twins to bed and couldn't risk them waking up.

"Hello?"

"Hello honay, is Niles making his apple schnitzel today?" Sylvia Fine said through the phone.

"Ma! We just got to California yesterday, we haven't unpacked everything yet…Shouldn't you be unloading the moving van with Dadday?

"MORTY! TURN OFF THE TELEVISION AND HELP ME!" Fran's mother screamed to her husband. "Nah, he's a big boy. He can do it himself."

Fran smiled and thought, was it really a great idea to find a house for her parents right next door?

"Ma, I can't talk Maggie and B are supposed to call any minute. I'll tell Niles your schnitzel request. Bye."

"Wait, Darling."

"Wha Ma?" Fran whined.

"When can I come over to see my darling grandchildren?"

"They're sleeping now…"

"And yet I went through many sleepless nights thinking you wouldn't give me any."

The phone line went dead and a few seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Oy." Fran said as she went to the new intercom. "Niles, were you cleaning the cordless phone while I was talking to Ma?"

"Maybe…" Niles said guiltily. He was mesmerized by the new intercom system and was a lot snoopier since they left New York.

"In that case can you get started on that apple schnitzel? Thank you!"

"Yes…I'll start unpacking all the kitchen utensils, and then get started on a 3-course meal just for Sylvia."

Fran smirked and went to get the door, so the constant doorbell ringing would stop. When she opened the door, Sylvia and Grandma Yetta strolled into the house fighting , their screaming was heard all around the house. A baby cried. And then two.

"Ma! Look at whatcha did! Gracie, sweetie, can you please get your brother and sister?"

"Sure thing, Fran!" Grace screamed from upstairs.

The three Fines went to sit on the new couch in their new living room, in their new house.

"Frannie, where's Schmooie and the big one?" Yetta asks as she adjusts her glasses.

"It's Brighton, Yetta. And Maggie's the big one." Fran sighed. "And they're in Paris."

"Paris!? Alone…they're only babies."

"Yetta, the babies are upstairs. Maggie is married and an adult, and Brighton is 18."

This was pointless, explaining the kids to her grandmother. Niles walked in carrying three apple schnitzels.

"Thank you, Niles." Sylvia exclaimed. "But I'm just wondering…why are you still a butler if you married up?"

"Ma!"

"It's perfectly alright Mrs. Sheffield. Mr. Sheffield is having me work for the rest of the month, until he can find another butler." Niles sighed. "Because he can't do one damn thing himself…" he muttered.

"Speaking of the devil…" Niles turned towards his wife, C.C. Babcock, who just got off a business call in on the new balcony.

C.C. glared back at Niles, but a small smile spread across her face. "Speaking of this, Niles, I think I found a house big enough to support us and the upcoming baby.

"Puh-lease!" Niles said with a girly-teenage sarcasm. "Not even a diamond tiara can support that big head of yours…that is more swollen than your stomach I might add."

"Yah know what, Ma? I think marriage has made them kinder…" Fran whispered to Sylvia, who was focused on the schnitzels on the tray.

The happily married coupled were non-stop bickering and the only information anyone could get out of it was that CC and Niles were going to stay with the Sheffields for one more week until they can start moving into the house CC found. Mrs. Babcock (Niles doesn't have a last name) let out a believable, yet obviously fake yawn, blamed it on jetlag, and went upstairs to the guest room. Niles put down the tray of pastries, let out a tired stretch, and was right behind CC, though neither of them knew that it was nearly noon in New York.

As Fran and Yetta both reached to take a schnitzel, Sylvia scooped all three in her arms and devoured them all within minutes. Sigh.

The phone rang. Fran and Maxwell both ran to the phone, fighting over who would pick it up.

"Hello? " Yetta said into a cordless phone. "This isn't Fran, it's Yetta. Sorry, sweetie, you have the wrong number." Fran grabbed the phone from Yetta, thankfully before she hung up.

"Hi, sweetie," Fran said into the receiver.

"Fran! We miss you!" Maggie exclaimed.

"We miss you guys too, sweetheart."

"And guess what."

"What?"

"Well, first of all, the apartment Brighton and I were supposed to rent before I met up with Michael was sold to some other family. SOMEBODY forgot to send back the signed contracts…"

"That's horrible!"

"I know. Brighton's an idiot." ("I heard that!" Brighton screamed in the background. Fran smiled.)

"So what did you do?" Fran asked.

"We called up Uncle Nigel, and we'll be staying with him until we find a place of our own."

"That's wonderful, sweetums!" Pause. "Maybe you'd want to keep that little piece of information from your fatha though…"

"Keep what from me?" Maxwell raised his eyebrow.

"Gotta go Angels, give Brighton my love!." Fran said fast, before Max snatched the phone away.

All of a sudden the household heard bickering on Maxwell's end of the phone. Maggie told him about Nigel.

Fran sighed and went to find Max in his new office. She climbed onto his lap and started stroking his hair. "Darling…the kids are grown. You have to let them make their own decisions. I trust them, why can't you?"

"I'm sorry, Darling, but after that whole bloody affair with you-"

"It WAS NOT an affair, honey. A minor mishap. And we agreed that you did some stuff too around the same time…"

Ignoring that, Maxwell continued, "And I don't want my children at his nightclub, partying all night, drinking, Brighton meeting a floozy-"Fran raised her eyebrow, and her mouth dropped open.

"That is not as classy as and a lot sluttier than you…" Maxwell quickly added.

Fran crossed her arms. "Listen, Darling. You have to trust them. And if one screws up, you have two new twins to take their place…" she said as a joke.

Maxwell smiled and said, "Perhaps, you're right, Darling."

"Good. Aren't I always? Now let's go upstairs to try out our new bed…" Fran locked hands with Max, and led them both to their new bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes…10 minutes…15 minutes…and then when the fun was supposed to begin…

Phone call.

"Let it ring." Fran muttered to her husband.

Max nodded and kept kissing her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring……RINGGG!_

"Oy." Fran sighed.

They ignored it some more, really getting into what they were doing.

"DAD IT'S THE STUDIO'S MANAGER!" Gracie yelled from the twins' room.

Maxwell's head shot up from beside Fran and said, "We'll pick this up later." As he got off the bed, quickly put on his robe, and ran out of the room.

"But honay…" Fran rolled her eyes as she took her time getting off the bed. "Well it was fun while it lasted…" She went to go put on her black miniskirt and neon-pink, polka-dotted haulter. She slipped into her heels and strutted out of the room to help Grace with the babies.

The ringing phone woke Jonah up and Gracie was trying to rock him back to sleep. She looked exhausted.

"Aw, thank you, Honey." Fran said as she took Jonah in her arms.

"Fran?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"You know our neighbor, Daphne?"

"Yeah. Is she the one with the pigtails and Southern accent that wears those trendy miniskirts and haulters?"

"Mm hm."

"What about her?"

"She's having a pool party in her backyard in, like, and hour. Can I go?"

"Sure, sweetie! Besides a first day outfit, it always helps to fit in before your placed as the new-um…-I mean the newest addition to a school. Have fun!"

"Thanks Fran." Grace exclaimed as she hugged her mom and ran to her room to get changed.

"Love you, sweetay." Fran called after her. She sat in the rocking chair for 10 minutes until Jonah was in just as deep in sleep as Eve. Then she walked over to his crib and placed him inside so she could see what the studio wanted. As she walked passed Niles and CC's guestroom, she heard moaning and laughing and lots of other stuff she didn't really want to think of. She decided not to bother them. As Fran walked downstairs, she saw Maxwell putting on his black business jacket. She started to run to catch up to him before he left.

"Sweetay. Where are you going?" Fran said as she got to the door.

"There was a casting problem, sweetheart. I have to get to the studio. I promise we'll pick off where we left off when I get home." Maxwell kissed her.

"Love you." Fran said as she kissed him back.

She then went to the kitchen, where she knew she would find her mom and Yetta.

"Where's my darling son-in-law?" Sylvia asked.

"Mhm ya mmmhmma." It sounded like as Fran stuffed a macaroon in her mouth. Translation: "Cast Emergency Meeting."

"Mean while, your fatha sits in bed all day watchin'sports. I ask to make love and he says I got the 2 minute commercial break. "

"I'm sorry, ma…"

"For what…I didn't say I couldn't do it in 2 minutes."

"I'm playin' hard-to-get with your grandfather." Yetta said to Fran.

"He's dead. Yetta, you just married Sammy, remember?"

"Woohoo! I'm married!"

Fran and Sylvia rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you two should leave, Ma. The director's coming over later and maybe it's best that you guys aren't here."

"I'm not leaving until I get to hold my grandchildren. They're so precious I could eat them up.

"That's exactly why you haven't held them yet, Ma."

After a little more conversation, Sylvia went home with Yetta because Niles wasn't around to make her anymore meals.


End file.
